Kagerou Daze
by BlackOblivion
Summary: Songfic for Kagerou Daze. "You've been dying for the past 10 years, we are trapped in cycles and the end is never clear..."


This fanfiction was just a test after reading a bit of a thesaurus (Don't ask xD). It's not the best story since I didn't exactly take the time to do that, so sorry about it.

Inspired by: Kagerou Days by Miku Hatsune/Kagerou Project

Xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx

Ichigo perched himself aloft Aoba, sitting on a bench while Aoba was petting a caliginous cat that had wandered in the park they were currently in. The feline seemed to catch Aoba's attentive mind, which was why he was still petting the cat, not muttering a single word. If it were up to orange-haired teen, he would make sure that he was expressing abstinence if it were between the cat and himself. Unlike his friend it seemed. What set Ichigo off were the luminous yellow eyes belonging to the cat that seemed to scour the origin of the hand petting it.

And black wasn't to Ichigo's liking. How stupid…

Again, if he were to decide, he would surely make black represent danger, or even malevolence. Black was a starless, sunless void of color. An untouched nothingness, associated with death.

"Hey…Can we leave now? I am not exactly a fan of the summer…The scorching heat and all." Aoba spoke up finally, after being captivated by the creature of night. It seems he still was, his voice completely absentminded, both of them still oblivious to the curious, yet malice filled stare sent at them.

Yes, it was summer. It was August 15 at 12:30 PM to be exact. It was afternoon, the time when the sun was high above the heads of birds and maybe the Earth itself.

Before Ichigo had the chance to answer, the black cat instantly darted away from Aoba's palm. "Ah, wait!" Aoba got up and seemingly forgot about the company that was with him. Ichigo blinked his hazel eyes, following the small, disappearing body out of the park…He was only wondering what just happened…

Getting off the bench he was seated on during the whole time in the park, he ran after Aoba. In his mind, he thought that maybe Aoba was a little _too_ distracted about that obscured black cat. Lush, green leaves passed by his vision, displaying the lavish of flowers that were still in bloom from the spring. Not that he minded.

In Aoba's eyes, he just found the cat's eyes to be…alluring. In a hypnotic way, if you can even make sense of that. It's like getting captivated by a whole bunch of colors, or a new game, or a new discovery, not being able to look away, unless a small distraction found its way in. The brightest of the yellow swirled and fused perfectly with a brown tinted yellow, making the black slit of the pupil stand out in the mesh of colors.

When the cat had ran away, he felt as if the cat was drawing him nearer or for him to follow, like trying to convince a child to come down…with a present maybe. So it was almost instinctual to follow, wanting _something_, but you didn't know what. A surprise gift, obscured with a blanket, ready to be uncovered...Even if it was the most horrendous surprise ever.

His friend, Ichigo, had caught up, always being faster and taller than the older teen…Cats were supposed to be highly nimble, so why was Aoba able to catch up to it? The cat was slowing down of course, as if knowing what it was getting into, which it was.

Once a road was revealed further North, the cat had suddenly sped up, crossing the road easily. But instead of going ahead, it sat itself down at the other side. Realization suddenly hit Ichigo, who called out Aoba's name, reaching out a tanned hand toward him, but the same realization hadn't hit Aoba, unlike Ichigo. So Aoba kept on running, not seeing the truck that was speeding toward them, the light of the traffic signal still on green.

"Aoba!" Ichigo tried one more time, using the loudest voice he could possible muster. Aoba snapped there. His mind was freed, but it was already too late. The moment that Aoba turned around to glance his hazel eyes at his friend, the truck had already crashed into him, ripping apart the expanse of skin open…And killing Aoba. The truck didn't see the teen before it was too late. Candy red and black…What a spiteful set of colors…

The smell of blood and seeing the dead body of Aoba had Ichigo's mind breaking, cracking and tearing little by little. He just couldn't take this…

Right before he had passed out, his dark honey eyes glanced over, feeling another presence. The only thing he could make out was a male figure leaning against a rail, a smug grin plastered on his face, looking at him and the 'accident', if you can label it as that.

"What you see is exactly what you're going to get."

Those were the last words he could also make out with the silhouetted figure and those words seem to be a spell, a comparison, because right after, Ichigo had sunk into a dark sleep.

-888-

Ichigo instantly bolted upward from his bed, sweat starting to form on his face. Placing a hand at his head, he looked out the window, blinking his eyes to get used to the flaring light.

"What happened…" He took hold of the phone lying atop the table, eager to look at the date. The phone read 'August 14, 12:06 PM'.

"Was it all a dream…" Ichigo placed the phone down, his head throbbing a little. Why would he ever dream that? Even so…The dream was so vivid that it sent shivers and anxious feelings up his body. In his mind, it felt like there was an empty part missing…He was forgetting something.

"Ah right…I have to meet Aoba at the park today." Despite finding that out, it still felt like his mind was missing something…Something…foreboding. Closing his eyes, plopping back downward, a single image flashed through his mind.

It was from the nightmare from…tomorrow? Was it yesterday? Who knows…Time is confusing. Aoba was lying on the blood-soaked road, with the truck hovering right in front of the body. Red mixed in with his long, blue strands of hair, the headphones he usually wears tossed aside elsewhere, broken in half.

Ichigo was choking a bit, so he sat back up, gently clutching his neck. "I won't be closing my eyes anytime soon…" Getting off the bed, he went to leave his small house. No one was home, thankfully, so no one would delay him. His family tends to get…time-consuming.

He was already dressed for meeting Aoba, so he wondered why, and how, he fell asleep. Oh well…He was awake now. The ginger hoped that his friend didn't mind waiting.

Once he entered the nature-driven park, he saw Aoba petting a cat…._The same cat in his dream, the same park…_

Ichigo nullified those thoughts instantly because it just couldn't be the same….right? What a bad sense of déjà vu…

"And here I thought you wouldn't appear and leave me hanging," said Aoba, laughing just slightly, ceasing petting the cat for a moment, when he caught glimpse of orange hair. The color was really hard to miss.

"Maybe I should've, leaving you here to get sunburns," Ichigo sarcastically answered back, striding over to Aoba.

"Sorry I'm late…I just suddenly fell asleep and had this weird dream. Quite horrifying in fact…" Ichigo trailed off, the image coming back to haunt him. Flinching back slightly, he hoped Aoba didn't notice.

"Horrifying?" Aoba asked, his curiosity peaking up. Ichigo looked away then, his eyes refusing to meet Aoba's.

"The thing is…This is the same park that the dream took place in and it's giving me…bad vibes." When Ichigo said the last two words, his eyes darted off to the cat, who only stared back at him. Right then, the cat ran off…again. Like the drea—

"Hey, Aoba, I think we should leave," Ichigo said, grabbing Aoba's wrist to prevent him from chasing it. The teen looked back up at the orangette, blinking.

"Eh? Okay…If you say so." Aoba agreed, tagging along with Ichigo who was pulling at his wrist in desperation. "H-hey! Slow down!" Aoba tried to tell him, but it reached deaf ears. If only they knew they went slightly off the path…

Before Ichigo got any farther, Aoba had ripped his wrist out of the grip and went in front of Ichigo to tell him to slow and calm down. It was then both of them heard screams…and saw the people pointing right above Aoba.

A beam then punctured right through Aoba's chest.

Gasps and screams were heard, louder than ever. Blood had painted the black beam red…The same color as last time…

Ichigo's eyes widened as he stared at the body, which was now dead, of Aoba…Then that presence barged in then…The same presence as that time. It had spoken.

"Bet you wish you were asleep, but it's not a dream." That voice…The same voice…The same owner. It was this person's fault…Right?

Ichigo clenched his jaw, causing a dull, aching pain in his mouth. Turning back to Aoba, his vision had started to blur and disappear from him. No, it can't happen again…

The last thing he saw, he swears he saw, was a dark smile coming from the teen that had the beam penetrated through him…

Passed out again it seems…

-888-

Same park, different date, same cat. This time however, Ichigo had taken hold of Aoba's hand before the cat even had a chance to run away. They were quickly heading up a long flight of stairs, Ichigo gripping the older male's hand tightly, not intending to let go. Once they reached the top, Ichigo instantly tried to go to the stairs leading down, in another direction. However, he sensed the presence and instantly turned to look at the figure leaning against the stair railing, looking back at him with those yellow eyes…He accidentally let go of the hand he was clutching and turned back around, feeling the hand slipping away from his grasp. By then Aoba had already slipped on a single stair as he went downward…

And the world went black. 

-888-

How long as this been happening? 10 years now...? No one could keep track of this...One death each day. Hah...Who would want to remember that? The same person had died, over and over again...No way to stop it, no way to erase it. When will this end?

Ichigo opened his eyes, thinking that he would wake up in his bed…again. Like the last two times this happened. But what a surprise...He opened his eyes to the first event, where Aoba had gotten run over by a truck. Instinct taking over his body, he turned to his right and the soon-to-be dead teen was right in front of him. He was already on the road, so there was no way to pull him back or stopping him from getting hit, unless…

Ichigo ran forward, taking his place in front of Aoba, pushing him back harshly, and sending him tumbling back on to the sidewalk. The truck came at a fast speed and like last time didn't see the teens. The figure appeared, like all the other times too, but this time tears were brimming at his eyes, spilling, his eyes widened as he watched the scene in front of him.

"What you see is exactly what you're going to get…" Those words, unlike all the other times, were said by Ichigo right before he got hit, blood splattering out, staining everything red again.

Aoba took in a huge gulp of air as he watched, clutching his head, screaming…But he was the only one who had passed out and woken up.

"I guess I failed…" Aoba murmured when he sat up, a single tear falling down his cheek, a white cat still wrapped in his arms.

END


End file.
